The Evolution Curse
by Twilight The Umbreon
Summary: A trainer learns the errors of his way when he is placed under a curse which turns him into a growlithe! Will his life EVER return to normal? Or is he doomed to spend his life as a pokemon?


This is a wierd story, that's all i've got to say...  
  
"The Evolution Curse" by Twilight The Umbreon  
  
Chapter 1: The Curse  
  
A black-haired young kid with his loyal growlithe were walking down a path in the Ibex Forest one overcast afternoon. Both trainer and pokemon were preoccupied with thier own thoughts.   
  
The kid was day-dreaming about acquiring the eight badges of Jotho and winning the Jotho league competition. He imaged himself up on the winner prodenum, accepting the thropy in front of tens of thousands of screaming fans.  
  
The growlithe on the other hand (or paw) was dreaming about a big hunk of meat to eat, a big bone to chew on and his trainer there to play fetch or to play hide and seek. However, when she reflected on own life with her trainer, she realised that it would never happen. Because her trainer was only a great person while he felt good. When he was in a bad mood, and something happened that was bad, he would take it out on her or one of his other pokemon, hitting them hard or kicking them cruely and shouting horrible put-downs. All of his pokemon but her were loyal only because of thier fear for him. A small tear tickled down her face as she barked out her wish to the sky. "I wish my trainer could control himself not to hit me. Then he will be the prefect friend."  
  
As she finished uttering her wish, a gust of wind blew a silient message around. She perked with interest, she thought she could hear words in the wind. They sounded like "...It....shall....be....granted..."   
  
As the kid and his growlite walked down the path, daydreaming, a wierd, wild looking old lady materialized from the bushes lining the path. He stopped in surprise. "Who are you?" he exclaimed. She chuckled. " I'm just a seer of the mind, body and soul, a person possessed with the humble ability to see with the mind's eye." The kid scoffed "Impossible!!!" The old woman chuckled. "Another who believes what the brain says, rather than the heart and soul." The kid considered this "Ok, if you are a 'seer' of some sort, you would be able to tell me my name and the first pokemon I had. So come on, tell me." The old woman laughed out loud. "If you say so...I know your name is Arthur, you rather be called Art than Arty and your first pokemon was the female growlithe you have as company." She added proudly "Your just love water and swimming, so that is why your evolved your eevee you won at the fair earlier this year into a vaporeon. In fact, your vaporeon likes you despite the fact she fears you." The kid scoffed, not for the first time "That come describe any kid" The old lady stared at him with an unnerving twinkle in her eye. "You also hate being proved wrong." This made the kid stop in surprise. How did she know so much about him? Even the fact he coundn't take being wrong, something he didn't think was true but his parents both agreed that what he was. "How did that old fart know?" Art thought. Art was interrupted from his thoughts by the old woman. "Ok, what i wish of you is to be my opponent in a pokemon battle." Arty snapped out of his thoughts like a stock whip hitting flesh. "Ok, let's rumble!" he cried, grabbing a pokeball from his belt.   
  
"Ok...staryu go!" he cried as he threw his pokeball into the clearing to release his pokemon to battle. A rather small and drooping staryu appeared in a blaze of white light. The ancient lady studied the staryu closely, then crackled out loud. "Your staryu has no chance to defeat me. It doesn't have the confidence to battle to its fullest. I suggust you concede defeat now, before you become totally defeated at the power of my pokemon." Art fixed the woman with a withering glare. "No way! I'm not going to fall to a old fogey like you!" The woman sighed. "Oh well, if you insist." A pokeball floated from her belt and opened up in a blast of white light to reveal...nothing!!! Art looked around desperately for anything that looked like a possible pokemon, but there was no pokemon to be seen other than his own. Both trainer and pokemon looked around in dismay. Suddenly, a gaseous form slowly began to appear around staryu. Staryu swayed a couple of times then dropped face first into the ground and laid still. The ball of gas materialised to reveal...a gastly! The old woman fixed Art with a piercing glare. "I warned you, but you didn't listen." Art returned the glare. " I'm not beat yet! You'll be the one defeated!" he growled, as he returned his staryu into its pokeball and selected another one. "Ok growlithe, crush her!" Art yelled. His growlithe appeared in a blast of white light. The growlithe growled at the floating gastly. The old woman almost broke down, laughing "If your growlithe fights as fierce as it growls, this battle will be over in no time." The scowl on Art's face became a whole lot darker. "I'll show you!!!" he cried. "Growlithe, use your flamethrower!!!" Growlithe pursed her lips and blew forth a thick stream of fire at gastly, blasing it with fire. It was just too much for gastly, who floated listlessly in defeat. The old woman looked darkily at Art and his growlithe. "You think you have beaten me?" she hollowed. She grabbed gastly's pokeball and returned gastly. She then grabbed another pokeball, and threw it out to release the pokemon within. A powerful kadabra appeared in a big burst of white light. Art wasn't outwardly afraid of losing, he was too angry to fear. "Growlithe, Toast that kadabra with your flamethrower." The old woman woman didn't look worried at all. "Recover" she said, as the blast of flame smashed into kadabra, knocking it over. The kadabra got up, and started glowing the minor injuries sustained from the flamethrower healed up in a flash. Art and his growlithe stood transfixed in disbelief. This short pause was enough for the old medium. "Psychic, kadabra." he hollered. Kadabra's eyes glowed with a blue light and Art's growlithe. Then, with a wave of kadabra's finger, growlithe flew straight into a tree, and into another and another then a rock and another rock. Art's growlithe coundn't take the repeated bashing against objects, and hung limply in the air as the kadabra was preparing to bash it into another rock. The old woman grimaced. "I think its had enough for today. Kadabra stop." she commanded and Art's growlithe was disposited at Art's feet.  
  
Art just stood there for half a minute stunned, unable to complemate that his growlithe, the strongest member of his party could fall so easily to a "mere" kadabra. Then, a dark furious scowl crept accross his face, a sure sign he would fly into one of his "moods". Art lashed out at the prone figure yelling "Get up, you pathetic excuse for a pokemon, stop lying about on the job!!!" Art kicked cruely at his growlithe a couple more time, each time landing vicious blow to its head, making the growlithe wimper in agony. As he raised his fist to smack growlithe, a hand grabbed his fist, with a crushing grip. Art looked up to see the old woman holding his fist back, looking at him with blazing red eyes. Then she intoned in a spooky voice.  
  
"A trainer who doesn't care,  
  
This curse he must wear,  
  
Today water is his greatest friend,  
  
Tomorrow, it becomes his greatest foe,  
  
Now he lives in luxery fine,  
  
Later he'll not even have rags poor,  
  
His tools which were his assets,  
  
Now denied, he will have none.  
  
Now, shift his shape from,  
  
The form of the aggressor,  
  
To that of the victim,  
  
And may he have mercy upon his soul."  
  
As she finished the chant, she drew a small thin claw and stabbed it into Arty, leaving a small slash across Art's hand. "Now begone, cursed one." she hollered. Art sucked at the wound as he recalled his growlithe and ran away from the medium, his fear beginning to show on his face. In Art's mind, the medium's face seemed to become more and more horrifing by the second, until eventually it was twisted beyond recogition.   
  
He didn't stop until the slash wound on his hand began throbbing painfully. Art inspected the wound, and gasped. The edge of the wound had become an unhealthy red colour. Little long hairs of some discription were poking from the flesh of the wound. "it must be infected" he thought as he reached it his bag for his trusty bottle of chilled water, knocking the pokeball that contained growlithe in it. Growlithe reappeared in a blast of white light. As growlithe wandered cauiously over to Arty, As she got there, a eerie scream of pain tore from Art. "Ahhhhhhoooo!!! It burns!!! It burns!!!" Growlithe waited for the excepted sobbing or moaning, instead, all she heard were whimpers of pain. Growlithe came came closer. She couldn't believe what she was seeing or smelling. Arty was on the ground in agony, holding his right wrist. Water was beading off the wound. There was red fur growing from the wound site even as she watched and a faint trace smell of an unfamilar growlithe tickled from the hairs there. Then she realised what the medium had done to Art. She had placed a curse on Art...and that curse was slowly turning Art into a growlithe like her!  
  
Finally, Art coundn't take the pain. Mercifullly, he blacked out.  
  
Growlithe watched as Art slowly, as he metamorphsis continued. She wondered if this had happened because of her wish or because of his vices, or the medium or even by the legendary Entei. After an hour, it was over. Now, a prone figure of a male growlithe laid on the ground, with Art's clothes hanging loosely off it. A paw poked out from one of the sleaves and a bushy tail poked for betweeen the shirt and the pants. He did look sorta cute lying there, and the strong smell of male growlithe, intoxicated growlthe. The mating season was just beginning for growlithe and she desperately wanted pups, but she she pushed it out of her mind, when she remembered that that growlithe was once her trainer. So instead, she waited there for the when Art would slip back into consiousness.  
  
Yeah! I have done it! Another piece of writing, be on the lookout for the next chapter of this and The Magic Vulpix! Also, keep your eyes for my newest idea, Ziggy The 'Goon featuring some of the new pokemon from ruby and shapphire!! 


End file.
